Reflection Beachside
Archives None Roleplay Evan and Kayla Evan Dixon: 'Evan walked along the shore, letting the waves hit his legs. He whistled to a tune from one of his favorite bands. '''Evan Dixon: '''Evan decided to go up to the cliff where he could admire the view. He grabbed his shoes and walked up to the top. '''Evan Dixon: '''Evan stumbled back, caught his balance and grabbed her hand, stopping her tumble. "Are you okay?" He asked. '''Evan Dixon: '"No problem. I'm Evan. " He said, holding out his hand. 'Evan Dixon: '"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Kayla! " Evan said. "So, how are you doing?" He asked. 'Evan Dixon: '"I'm good. I'm dodging my house right now. But surfing sounds fun! Mind if I join you? " Evan asked. 'Evan Dixon: '"I'm afraid I don't. I was sorta in a hurry to leave. Thanks! " 'Evan Dixon: '"Thanks. I have. But I'm pretty sure I've fallen off a lot. " He took the board from her. 'Evan Dixon: '''Evan followed, wobbling several times and almost falling in. "You know, I should be good at this, considering where I live." He called. '''Evan Dixon: '"I live near Ravagog. My parents are friends of the kings, so we live on a boat like Lady Candace does. She actually loves rather close and is a good friend of my parents. " He wobbled again and fell off. He surfaced again. "Told you I was awful at this. It's still fun though! I like to go surfing every once and awhile." 'Evan Dixon: '"You like music? " He asked as he tried to get back on his board. 'Evan Dixon: '"What band are you in? " Evan asked, curiously. '''Evan Dixon: ''(yeah, sorry. I forgot..) "I love that band!!! It's one of my all time favorites!!! I've always wanted to go to on of you concerts but my parents have kept me busy. Good luck getting on, though! " Evan said. '''Evan Dixon: '"Really?! When's the next concert?! I'd love to go hear some more of your awesomeness!!! " Evan exclaimed. 'Evan Dixon: '"I can't wait! Iv e heard a few of your songs, and they were so good! So I'm sure the new ones will be awesome too! " 'Evan Dixon: '"They're the best! They're literally my all time favorites! And you guys are my all time favorite band! " Evan said, excitedly. 'Evan Dixon: '"Kayla! " Evan shouted. He got up on his surf board, and surfed over as best as he could. He caught her, knocking them both into the water. 'Evan Dixon: '''Evan noticed her black out. He pulled her above the water, laid her on one of the surf boards, and pushed it towards the shore. "Kayla! Kayla can you hear me? Kayla!!" Evan called , desperately. '''Evan Dixon: '"I did. Are you okay? " Evan asked. 'Evan Dixon: '"You don't look good.... " That's when he realized what he just said. "I mean in a bit feeling good way. Not in looks." Evan blushed. 'Evan Dixon: '"Kayla? Kayla! " Evan pulled out his imparter and called a physician. 'Evan Dixon: '''Evan didn't really know what to say and he was to panicked, so all he said was, " Kayla's passed out!" '''Evan Dixon: '''He watched Kayla, nervously, as he explained what happened. '''Evan Dixon: '"Thanks so much! " Evan said. Category:Roleplay Page